I know what you want
by ScarletReidGubler
Summary: While trying to catch an tricky unsub during a bank robbery the team comes up with a plan,but what happens when the plan dies and the unsub is in control. Major ReidCentric. Promise story is better than summary. MorganxReid bad language
1. Chapter 1:The Plan

**Hey, Im ScarletReidGubler this my first fanfiction, well I mean the first one I have put on here at least. Please tell me what you think. I know the first chapter kinda sucks and just like jumps in there but i PROMISE it will get better I have a great idea. Anyways, let me stop rambling, hope you enjoy, my dears.**

**Love, ScarletReidGubler!**

_Chapter One: The Plan_

In their home of Quantico, Virginia, they had a new case with a tricky ass unsub. They had profiled that he was a notebook sexual-sadist, who robbed and used banks as torture chambers. He had already robbed 7 different banks, and killed at least 70 people. The reason the team said he was a sexual sadist was because he was obsessed with any beauty. He also played sick games with his victims, his only surviving victim told the team that the unsub told him that he had the choice to either strip in front of everyone or let him, the unsub, spit in his mouth. He chose to strip. They had a perfect suspect, Steven Jamesons, but they didn't have enough evidence to put the scumbag away for the rest of his miserable life. They then came up with a plan….

"Okay. Morgan, Emily, and Reid you'll go into the bank, wired, we'll be able to see, hear, and talk to you. JJ, Rossi, and I will go back to headquarters and pick up Garcia, we will bring her with us to the small building, with monitors of the bank, we'll be staying at while watching you", Hotch stated politely.

As they left the small coffee shop they were in and separated into the two black SUV's, Reid had an uneasy feeling that wouldn't go away. He wondered out loud, "If the unsub is a sexual-sadist, what's the point of robbing the banks?" His wondering didn't go unnoticed by Morgan who raised an eyebrow then said, "Yeah he doesn't make any sense, but do they ever?" "Maybe robbing banks or just the plain robbing is in his comfort zone", Prentiss chimed in. "Maybe", Spencer mumbled.

When they finally pulled in the banks parking lot, Morgan began to call Hotch, but as if Hotch read his mind, Morgan's phone began to ring; before he answered he smirked a little at the thought. "Hey Hotch were in the parking lot about to go in", Morgan said with determination. Hotch started talking. "Hey Morgan, Garcia wants to talk to you." Hey my chocolate stud muffin, miss me. Rawrooorawr" she said confidently. As of that all seriousness was gone at the moment. "Sure did sweet cheeks; you know I always miss my main girl", Derek smiled. "Oh Derek Morgan, you, anyway I just wanted to say I love you, always, and take care of Em and my cute boy genius, okay" she said sadly. His reply "Of course momma and I love you too." "Bye." "Bye." They then went in the bank and it was….quiet. Two hours later…

"Maybe he went to another bank, or just decided that he wasn't coming today" Morgan complained into the tiny microphone hooked to his clothes hoping Hotch would let them leave and go home and sleep. His hopes were smashed when he heard Prentiss say "Morgan! Reid! he is here" before running back to her stop by the windows. She looked and saw Morgan in his position by the wall and the security guard, and Reid in his spot by the only open register. He walked in and started walking towards the register, he knew the FBI where here and he knew who they were. He started laughing really loud, "Do you think I'm a dumbfuck", he quickly grabbed the closest person next to him.

Reid winced when he felt an arm go around his waist and he was being yanked by it towards the person the arm belonged too. This was of course there unsub, Steven. "Steven Jamesons you're under arrest for the… Derek didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw the man's arm was around Reid's small form and he had pulled Reid against his body.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing."

**REID-AND-REVIEW! Pleases! Should I continue? Yes or No**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's make a deal

Chapter 2: Let's make a deal

**HEY! Sorry it took a while for me to upload chapter 2, Otays anyway, PLEASE review, I'm begging you if its turning bad tell if you like it tell me… Hope you enjoy chapter 2**

"Well aren't you a pretty thing." Reid tensed at the words. Derek look pissed. Emily kept her face straight; like always. "Like I was saying agents, I am no dumbfuck, I knew you were here, I knew which of you FBI was, and I knew you were armed" he then pulled out a gun and stuck it to Reid's temple.

Reid couldn't help but shake when Stevens hand started to rub up and down his stomach, which resulted in Steven moaning "shh shhh its okay, it's okay baby boy." At this point Morgan was red with boiling anger.

Hotch and the others were watching with wide eyes. How was this going to end? Steven got real close to Reid's face and said huskily "Now pretty boy, you're going to be my little helper, okay?" Reid only nodded. He started pushing Reid back to the registers and told the employee to get all the money and put it on the counter. When the employee came back Steven commanded Reid to put the money in the bag he brought. After Reid had put the money were Steven asked, Steven yanked him up by his hair, which caused a yelp from Reid.

"Oh, I like the sound of that" Steven commented towards Reid's yelp of pain. Morgan couldn't take it anymore he screamed, "You leave him the fuck alone, sick bastard." "Awe, he's getting mad", Steven spat out angrily. Next thing Reid knew he was being thrown on the ground, Steven then kicked him, "go get there guns and badges." "NOW", he screamed. Reid nodded then did as told when he got to them he had a desperate help me look in his big brown eyes. Reid brought the guns and badges back to Steven. He stuck the guns in the front of his pants, easy reach, and examined the badges "Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, and Spencer Reid. "So your name is Spencer. Spencer Reid" Steven smirked while looking at Reid's badge. All Reid could do was nod.

"Give me your phone Spencer", he ordered. Reid fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Steven. "Thank you, darling." It made Reid sick. Steven looked through it for a minute then saw what he wanted. Ring. Ring. Ring. Hotch answered, "Hotchner, who is this" "Don't play dumb with me ,so called Hotchner, I know you're watching me, but remember I have three of your agents so I have the upper hand here", Steven said angrily. "Let's make a deal." "What do you want", Hotch said too quickly. "What I want is a jet to get me far away from here as possible, deal" "I can't make that deal you killed a bunch of people and they won't let me let you just walk away" "If I don't get my jet there will be many more people that will die including 3 agents, I know you don't want that" as Steven said that he winked at Reid, which made Spencer have a nasty chill run up his back. "I can't" "Okay Hotchner is it, I'll give you until 5:00, 3 hours, for my jet to get here, if not I'll have to kill EVERYONE in here, Okay"

"Okay"

**REID&REVIEW PLEASE**

"We have to make this deal!"

'


	3. Chapter 3: I Wanna Play

Chapter 3: I wanna play

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry it took so long to upload, I kind of had a writer's block. I also really wanna like scream out to some AMAZING reviewers haha thanks so much for the advice and incredible comments: ****Livion, Markiemoo, and everyone else****, You guys are wickedly ****SUPER****! Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

"We have to make this deal" Hotch said with worry certainly in his voice.

"Are you insane, we are not letting a serial murder fly thousands of miles away and escape for three of your pathetic agents!" the SWAT leader, Phillip Bakes, started spitting out. –Phillip Bakes and Hotch went to college together, in fact they were really good friends, well until Hotch got accepted into the BAU and Phillip did not, Phillip thought he was better than Hotch so he tried to prove it with a fist fight, and Phillip lost which caused Phillip to hate hotch even more-

Steven wasn't dumb, not at all. He destroyed the wires an ear pieces and cameras so the only way to communicate with the outside world was Reid's phone. He locked and barricaded all the doors and windows. He put all the hostage customers in a corner, Morgan and Prentiss tied back to back on the ground, and held poor Reid with his hand on Reid's waist. "I really hope your dumbass boss makes the right decision, because I hate to see someone so perfect and beautiful die" when he started to caress Reid's cheek Derek lost control

"Leave him alone! You fuckin sicko, Your pathetic your mom killed herself so she didn't even have to be with a sick person like you, are was it because she was ashamed of being a whore(When they found out who they thought the killer was, Steven, they went in his back ground and founded that his mother was a prostitute who killed herself, he didn't have a dad)

"Nah nah ah, Derek" Steven then threw Reid to the ground and started walking to Morgan with the knife.

Reid couldn't let Morgan get killed or even hurt, he started yelling out everything, anything, something to help morgan

"Stop please"

"Steven"

"Please"

"I wanna play the game"

Steven turned around with a smile ear to ear and said

"So we shall"

"Okay so we have around 3 hours till we have to call or until he wants the jet" JJ asked quietly. "For the jet" Rossi replied "DAMNIT" "Okay we'll have to make a plan" JJ said again "Hotch" "Hotch" "AARON" JJ shouted "oh, yes JJ?" "Are you okay Hotch" "Im fin.. Im fine, but your right we have to make a plan"

**Hey guys I know this chapter is really really short, but the next chapter is gonna be like super mega longish haha anyways I wanna tell you im writing another story called ****Where's Reid ****and so far its pretty good haha hope you enjoy this chapter though thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Irises

_Hey loves, it been a while.. I've missed you, I've just been going through a rough spot in my life. Anyways so I was re-reading my stories, and wow, they are awful. Just terrible, bad, bad, bad. I'm Sorry you dearys had to read them, but unfortunately I can not figure out how to edit my submitted stories, so I'm just going to start from where I left off, and hopefully save these. Ha I think I might just redo __Where's Reid__ and __The Horror of My Past__ because they just made no sense at all. Again guys, I'm sorry about the awful stories, and about how I haven't been on in a while. Firstly I promise, at least I think, I am a much better writer than last year, and secondly I promise I'll try to update sooner. I hope I didn't lose anyone who actually enjoyed these. Love you all 3 ~ScarletReidGubler_

_Chapter 4: The Game_

"I want to play, just don't hurt him. Please?" Reid asked again, more calm than before.

"No one has ever wanted to play with me before." Steven smiled before continuing. "But we can play later, can you wait, love?"

"Of course!" Reid replied, playing along with the unsub.

"What's your favorite flower, Spencer?" Steven grinned.

"What was that?" Reid returned confused by Steven's random question.

"What is your favorite kind of flower, I personally like Iris's, now what about you?"

"Irises are nice; I think they are my favorite as well." Reid replied looking towards Morgan and Prentiss with confusion.

"Really? That is Grand!" Steven gasped excitedly. Pulling Reid's cellphone from his pocket, he put the phone to his year, waiting for the sleepless voice he knew would pick up.

"Hotchner" The voice answered.

"Hotchey, How are you babe? How is your team? Well what's left of them." Steven laughed.

"They are fine, Mr. Jamesons, I didn't think you would call, until your jet came" Hotch Answered wonderingly.

"Well you see Hot- What is your first name?" James interrupted himself.

"It is Aaron" Hotch was getting impatient. What could Steven possibly want now?!

"Brilliant! Anyways, well Aaron you see there has been a change of plans. I want the jet to be here by 3:30, and I want it to be full of Irises!" Steven turned to wink at Reid. "Understood."

"Yes Mr. Jamesons, it is understood 3:30, and full of Irises, why Irises?" Aaron asked bewildered.

"They are Spencer's favorite." Steven giggled, before hanging up on a very impatient and confused Hotch.

Morgan's eyes widened at the cellphone conversation. Was he going to take Reid with him, why did he tell Hotch to bring Reid's favorite flower, why did he shorten the time, but mostly how was he, himself, going to save '_his'_ pretty boy.

"He's not _'your'_ pretty boy, Derek." Morgan mumbled quietly to himself.

"What" Prentiss whispered quietly looking behind her at Derek.

"Oh, nothing, I was thinking aloud." He replied, glad she didn't hear exactly what he had said.

"We need to get out of here, Morgan" She replied ignoring his previous comment.

"No. We need to get Reid out of here, do you think Steven is going to take him with him?" Derek asked worriedly.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" Prentiss shot back.

"What did he say Hotch?" A worried JJ asked.

"Well firstly, he bumped up the time to 3:30 and then he asked-" Hotch started.

"3:30 that only gives us an hour and a half." Rossi added in.

"And then he wanted us to fill the Jet with.. Irises?" Hotch stated with a hint of anger played out on his face.

"Irises, what for?" Garcia asked.

"He said they were Reid's favorite." stated a worried Hotch

"Why so much layers?" Steven grinned. "You have such a perfectly lean body, why would you want to hide it in all of these damn layers." He continued playing with the edge of Reid's sweater.

"I-I-I" Reid began to stutter.

"Sh, that was not a question I was wanting an answer from, baby. I mean we don't want those pretty lips to get tired before the fun even begins, do we?" Steven interrupted bringing the hand playing with Reid's shirt to slowly stroke Reid's quivering lips.

"You look like the kind to be insecure. Am I right" James questioned. Reid just nodded.

"Well you're beautiful. So so so beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful brown eyes, beautiful pitched voice, beautiful lips from biting, beautiful wild hair, beautiful pale skin, beautiful fragile body. Beautiful. Beautiful." Steven was humming.

When Reid felt something wet slide between his lips and teeth, he began to freak out, not even remembering Steven getting that close to him. Stevens hand found their way into Reid's recently cut hair, as it began pulling hard enough for Reid to gasp, but of course that was when Steven had got control over the situation, and began kissing Reid roughly. Stevens hands now moving around Reid's waist and roughly pulling the smaller frame against his own.

"Stop!" Reid heard Morgan yell. Not that he could care at the moment, only feeling the hands moving up and down his long body, and the tongue at the back of his throat.

As soon as Spencer's senses came back, and he realized what was going on in his mouth, he moved his hands up to Steven's chest and pushed as hard as he possibly could. This sent Steven landing on the floor.

"What the hell Spencer? I thought that was going so well" Steven shouted. He quickly stood up and slapped Reid in the face. "You should learn how to behave."

"SONOFABITCH!" Morgan tried again.

"Oh look Spence, Morgan looks a bit amused. I think he secretly likes it." Reid cringed as he heard JJ's nickname for him.

"Sickmotherfu-" Morgan was cut off as Steven punched Reid again in his face.

"Well since he enjoys it so much, we might as well give him a show before we head of." Steven angrily stated.

Grabbing Reid's hair he pulled him up to his feet, and dragged him in front of where Morgan and Prentiss where. He then threw Reid hard to the ground, kicked him twice, and pulled him to his knees. Reid glanced at Prentiss scared, before turning to Morgan, his eyes speaking all the things they both have been waiting to say, complicated things like:

'I want to be more than friends'

'You're the only person that has really understood me'

'Thank you for being in my life'

'I'm sorry'

'I need you'

'I am in love with you'

Both of their head snapped over quickly to the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Morgan's eyes widened in shock and tears. As Reid's just looked tired and sad, he looked at Derek with a small smile, telling Morgan that he would be ok. Morgan didn't get to return the gesture when Reid's head was forced to turn to the large cock now in his face.

"Suck Slut" Steven smirked looking Derek in the eyes. Before forcing Reid's face closer to his crotch.

Prentiss quickly closed her eyes giving Reid some dignity left. Morgan stayed staring in Steven's eyes, not going to give up to him.

"Suck it, did you hear me slut, suck my fucking dick" When Reid ignored Steven's command; he grabbed one of the guns from his pants and aimed it at Morgan's forehead.

"Don't shoot him. Please" Reid begged tear finally springing into his brown eyes.

"Well are you gonna suck, love?" Steven smirked.


	5. Chapter 5: Yah like him, agent?

**Hey guys, Chapter five is here. Haha I hope you enjoy please comment for me. They make my days. And I'm sorry I literally just realized I sometimes called Steven Steve or James, and Im really lazy and don't want to fix it. Love, ScarletReidGubler xx**

"Well are you gonna suck, love?" Steven smirked.

Reid looked around at the room. Prentiss looked sick and Morgan looked pissed. Everything was so quiet. You could cut the tension with a knife. Steve seemed to grow tired of waiting and forced Reid's mouth on his cock. Reid never having even kissed anyone before was overwhelmed and lost on what to do so he just closed his eyes. Steven began to thrust slowly in Reid's mouth, moaning '_Spencers'_ and '_fucks'_. Reid started to panic. He was gagging and couldn't breathe.

"Stop" He mumbled around Steven's member. "Stooopmhm" He began to push Steven away from him. Scared. Steven not liking Reid's defiance slapped him across the face. Reid fell back off his knees.

"_Sonofabitch_" Morgan yelled running to the scene. Steven quickly pulled one of their guns from his pants and shot Morgan in the leg.

"FUCK" Morgan yelled falling down. Steven quickly pulled up his pants and turned to Morgan.

"Now, Agent I was having fun!" He laughed. "Why'd you stop me?" "Huh" Morgan stayed silent staring at Reid. "ANSWER ME" He yelled. "You know. I think you're jealous, why is that agent? Yah fuck him? He yours or somthin'?" Steven was chucking.

"Fuck you" was Morgan's reply. Which Steve didn't fancy. Steve walked towards Reid and easily grabbed his ankle and dragged him in front of Morgan.

"You like him?" Steve asked. "I mean I don't blame you he sure is pretty." Reid was crying and shaking by now. Steven looked at Reid and chuckled again before shooting Morgan's other leg. "AH" Morgan screamed.

"Stop! Please, stop it!" Reid shouted. "Please"

"We need to go in there and help them, Hotch!" JJ stated impatiently.

"We need to figure out why Reid fascinates him so much." Rossi added.

"Let's get the swat in there or something" Garcia tried. "You promised you would keep my babies safe!"

"Stay quiet and let me think will you." Hotch yelled at them all. "I know we need to get them out of there, now shut the hell up!" Hotch was stressed and red faced. What should he do? How can one man cause so much stress?

"Hotch lets go outside, yeah?" Rossi asked. "I think you need fresh air." As they walked outside Rossi turned to Hotch.

"It'll be fine. Spencer is strong. We've got him out of worse than this. We'll get him out, as well as Prentiss and Morgan. I need you to calm down though; we need your clear head and orders. Ok Hotch?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I know Dave, Reid is just so fragile. I don't know how long he can stay strong." Hotch replied. As they began to walk back into the small cramped building they heard a gun-shot. They quickly ran back inside and look at the banks cameras.

"What happened?" Hotch asked. JJ looked in shock and Garcia was crying.

"Steven just shot Morgan in the leg" JJ answered still looking shocked.

"…don't blame you he sure looks pretty." They heard Steven say before shooting Morgan in the leg again.


	6. Chapter 6: I know what you want

So guys it has been a long while.. im so sorry. anyways longish chapter. your reviews make my day! So please review and tell me what you think. I missed you guys so much xx ~ScarletReidGubler

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Hotch, this is getting out of hand!" Garcia cried. "Morgan just got shot!"

"Yes Garcia I know!, and I won't let anything else happen." Hotch replied. "We're going in, now. Rossi I want you to tell the S.W.A.T. to stay back. I'm going in alone."

"Hotch are you insane!" JJ yelled.

"Hotch are you sure you want to do this?" Rossi asked. "Why don't I go in with you for back up at least."

"No Rossi. I can't put anymore of my agents in danger." Hotch shot back. "and that's enough from you all."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Please! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Reid cried as he crawled by Morgan's side. "I'm so sorry Morgan."

"Don't be kid, you didn't do anything." Morgan replied with a grunt of pain.

"Oh shut the fuck up Der-ek" Steven said adding emphasis to the ek in his name. "Angel, Spencer, stand up."

Reid doing as he was told quickly stood up, only about a foot from Stevens face and only 4 inches taller. Steven didn't take his eyes off the slightly taller boy, his hand now coming out to caress Spencer's tight jaw, the other laying on his thin waist. "You are so beautiful." Was all Steven said before brushing their lips together softly. So soft it could barely even count as a kiss. Spencer did not reply to this slight affection but stared at the large clock ticking on the puke green wall, until Steven kissed him again. Harder.

Time slowed for Spencer, mothers cries for their children silent; Gone, Morgan's grunts deep and muffled. Spencer could only think of the taste, the taste of cigarettes, cheap beer, and something rotten. The hand that laid on his waist was heavy, breaking his sharp hipbones, the other choking his neck with a slight touch. Oh how Spencer dreamed about kisses like this. He wanted Morgan to be the one to kiss him, to make him gasp from surprise and smile afterwards. How could Steven take that away from him. A kiss, this simple kiss made him feel dirty. He never wanted to kiss again.

It took Spencer a minute to realize Steven had stopped kissing him. He still tasted Steven on him. He could still feel the prints of Steven's hand on him, almost like they were burned in his skin. How did this simple kiss torment him so much? Why couldn't he stop shaking?

"I'm agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI, im on Spencer's team."Reid heard Hotch say and time sped back up normal.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Hotch quietly snuck in the back. He had a plan, go in, talk to Steven, and get the hell out with his team alive. It seemed like a pretty simple enough plan.

When he enter the main room, the one with his team, he instantly noticed Steven kissing Reid. Reid looked like he was peaceful in his own world, even with Steven's tongue sliding in and out of his tiny mouth. Hotch quickly ducked down and crawled to the people held in the corner.

"The back door is open, if you stay down you all can make it out." Hotch whispered quickly, glancing to make sure Steven was still preoccupied with Reid. He stayed low until he saw the last close the door noiselessly.

"I'm agent Aaron Hotchner with the FBI, im on Spencer's team." He stood confidently watching Steven remove his lips from Spencer's now swollen ones.

"How the fuck did you get in here!" Steven yelled stepping in front of Reid, almost protectively.

"I came through the back door. I'm only here to talk." Hotch answered calmly.

"I don't want to talk... where are my hostages!?" Steven looked angry. Maybe the plan wasn't going to be that simple after all.

"Their gone, Steven. Look ill put my gun down if you put yours down." Hotch tried. "Let's end this nicely while we can."

"Fuck that" Steven screamed before suddenly shooting at Hotch. It took hree bullets to enter in chest before he fell. Steven sighed and look at his arm that dum cop actually got him.

Prentiss quickly ran to Hotch's aid. Steven was pissed he was waiting patiently for his jet. How dare they! He shot Prentiss as she bent over Hotch, she fell onto Aaron's toned chest with a silent gasp. Reid began crying, that's when Steven raised the gun to Morgan's sweat covered head.

"NO!" Reid cried looking at Morgan mouthing a quick 'I love you'. Morgan looked at him shocked, mouth hung open. He's waited years for Reid to say that to him. He stared in Reid's eyes ready to return the endearment when Reid also mouthed 'I am so sorry'

"Steven?" Reid asked.

"What!" Steven glanced towards Reid gun still pointing at Derek.

"I know what you want." Reid replied as he began unbuttoning his cardigan. It slipped easily off his shoulders and Steven couldn't take his eyes off him.

"I know what you want baby" Reid said again with a moan. Removing his tie and laying it around Steven's shoulders.

Reid kissed Steven then. Sloppy and wild. Steven picked Reid up and pulled his thighs on his hips. backing them into the register desk and sitting Reid on top of it, moving down to Reid's neck kissing and biting.

Steven's hand soon found Reid's crotch and rubbed him through his khaki's. "So pretty. Pretty boy."

"I know what you want" Reid whispered quietly biting on Steven's jaw.

"What do I want love. Tell me" Steven asked watching Reid moan from his touching. "fuck spencer you are so fucking perfect" Reid hand crawled into Steven's pants pulling out his member, rubbing up and down.

Unexpectedly the S.W.A.T. team along with Rossi, JJ, Garcia, and some paramedics busted the bank's main door down, rushing to all the agent's aid.

"Tell me pretty what I want; so pretty. What do I want?"

"Me" Reid breathed into Stevens ear. "but I do not want you"

A shot was fired.

Reid smiled as Steven's body fell to the floor, dick still on display for everyone to see.

The gun that shot Steven Jamesons was in Reid's hand and Steven's blood was splattered on Spencer's 'pretty' face.

"I do not want you"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~o

I know what you want by: ScarletReidGubler xx 3

Tell me what you think. Yes this is the end. I know. I know. It was a short story, anyways, I may make a part 2 of "I know what you want". Should I?

Reid and Review please xx


End file.
